


all to be over.

by cptlewnixon



Series: HBO War Writings: A Collection [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptlewnixon/pseuds/cptlewnixon
Summary: This one was on the sadder side of the collapse prompt.





	all to be over.

There were only two collapses anyone had actually witnessed that had to do with Perconte: the first was with O’Keefe, and the second was later on, and we all know what it is.

With the latter, it was understandable. Everyone collapsed there at Landsberg in some form or another.

With O’Keefe, it seemed harsh at first, but after a while it made sense, especially to O’Keefe.

So many Toccoa men had been lost throughout the European campaign and in their place were these angry green kids that had no idea what war was really like. After awhile, it became exhausting. The Toccoa men were dropping like flies and the replacements were dropping even faster.

Perconte had every right to have that brief “collapse” in his mind. He’d lost so many friends since the start of the war. People were being blown up and limbs were shot off, and Perconte got shot in the ass and got a scar. Why did he have to make it when everyone else had suffered worse than him?

Sure, he’ll joke about it with Martin and the other guys, but O’Keefe was just a reminder that he’d already seen replacements like him, met replacements like him, and within a few days, they were dead. 

He didn’t get it. He just wanted it all to be over.


End file.
